


(I Wanna) Have Mercy on Me

by t_dactyl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Sexting, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, i guess, just have this, please ignore the title it is late and i think im hilarious, tryin to cover all my bases here, um idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dactyl/pseuds/t_dactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela knows that during working hours, her loves belong to others. They belong to Overwatch, to the innocent, to the pursuit of justice.</p><p> </p><p>But on their off hours, they’re all hers</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Wanna) Have Mercy on Me

**Author's Note:**

> um, yes, i wrote this while (currently) on vacation. i really like overwatch and all the ladies *cough* lesbians *cough* and i wanted to contribute to the fandom. and I'm not very good at most things but I'm sorta alright with smut, so this came to be, yes.
> 
> partially inspired by art by lewdlenpai and porngiftbasket on tumblr and if you like overwatch ladies doing the business, they provide that quality content, go go

Angela knows that during working hours, her loves belong to others. They belong to Overwatch, to the innocent, to the pursuit of justice.

 

But on their off hours, they’re all hers.

 

_ “Fuck.” _

 

Aleksandra’s voice is hoarse as she calls out the curse. She's been crying out in every language she knows for such a time that she has lost track of the garbled mess that falls from her panting mouth.

 

Angela thrusts hard into her from behind, the straps holding the phallus in place clinging to her hips and smacking into Aleksandra’s firm bottom on the tail end of every stroke. The internal part of the phallus rubs Angela in all the right places and she can help the slight moan that slips past her lips.

 

Aleksandra clutches at the sheets of their bed, groans loud and long, filling the room with the sounds of her pleasure. The blonde doctor stares down at her writhing form and smirks to herself. It's a wonderful feeling having this strong, massive woman at your mercy.

 

Angela is gripping at those wide hips, but slides her hands up Aleksandra’s broad back, the planes of muscle slick with a sheen of sweat.

 

“Aleksandra,” she calls, bringing the pink haired woman's attention to her voice and away from her pursuit of pleasure.

 

A low moan proceeds her words, but after a moment she works out, “Y-yes?”

 

The blonde never slows her thrusts, but addresses her lover regardless of Aleksandra’s current level of distraction.

 

“Would you like to send something to the others?”

 

She stills before looking over her shoulder, the flush from pleasure and exertion reaching all the way down her chest, “W-what did you have in mind?”

 

Angela pulls out of her, earning a slight noise of disappointment from her lover, before reaching to the bedside table and grabbing her cell phone. Being with Overwatch has made them all very cautious with their methods of communication, but they all agreed that some cell phones would be alright as long as they were just used for their own personal endeavors and never for anything related to Overwatch.

 

As Angela fidgets with her phone, opening up Snapchat (Hana had taught the older agents about it one very frustrating day) Aleksandra turns over onto her back, fidgeting a bit before reaching to touch herself.

 

“Can you hurry this, my doe? I have yet to come,” her voice is pleading as one hand palms her full breasts and the other slips between her legs to play with her clit.

 

“Have patience, liebling. And stop that, only I will touch you.”

 

The larger woman’s hands are immediately removed and left to grab at the sheets instead.

 

Angela takes pity on her quickly, acutely aware of the wetness smeared across those thick thighs, “Will you get on your knees for me? I want to send a video to Fareeha and Lena.”

 

With a filthy smile and decidedly ungraceful movements, Aleksandra climbs off the bed and positions herself on her knees, looking up at Angela expectantly before a thought hits her.

 

“But wait, Lena is with that woman, Widowmaker. She does not like to be distracted from her time with her.”

 

Angela gets a far off look for a moment, only to be brought back quickly by a large hand rubbing soothingly on her calf, “You are correct, their relationship is complicated. It is best to leave them be for now. But let us see if Fareeha is willing, shall we?”

 

Aleksandra nods eagerly, her rough hands climbing up the blonde’s legs and palming the wiry muscles there. Angela steadfastly ignores her ministrations as she opens the chat option for Fareeha and types.

 

**Are you alone right now?**

 

In the time that they wait for Fareeha to respond, Aleksandra has trailed her hands to the strapon that still juts from between Angela’s legs, still buried inside her. The pink haired woman slowly begins to tug at the phallus, making sure to put enough pressure that it stimulates Angela’s clit as well as rubbing at her from the inside, drawing a low moan from her.

 

The phone buzzes in her hand and she sees she has a message from Fareeha, which she quickly opens.

 

**For the moment, yes. Why?**

 

She smiles mischievously down at Aleksandra before responding.

 

**You might want to put in headphones before you open the next thing I send you.**

 

Angela groans again from Aleksandra’s ministrations, but reaches a hand down to still her, “Are you ready, liebling?”

 

Opening the media message section for Fareeha’s contact (wouldn’t want to accidentally send this to someone else), Angela faces the back camera downwards toward Aleksandra. The camera has a view of Angela’s breasts and stomach, leading down to the dildo, and giving a perfect view of Aleksandra kneeling before her and stroking the length. The pink haired woman nods up at her and Angela starts the short video.

 

They had all known that Aleksandra loved the camera from her time as a professional bodybuilder, but it becomes all the more apparent right now as Angela films her.

 

She preens, moaning loudly for the low quality mic, eyeing the camera before lowering her lashes and leaning in to bring the strapon to her lips. Her massive hand covers most of the phallus as she jerks it up to her mouth, startling a high pitched keen from Angela above her. The blonde’s hand not holding the phone falls to those thick pink locks and grips to drag her head closer. Aleksandra groans at the rough treatment, one hand falling from the dildo to grip at her own breast, the large mound visible in the corner of the camera’s view.

 

The video is short and after those quick seconds, they hear the playback and Angela brings the camera around to show Aleksandra her little performance. After they’ve both viewed and approved of their video, Angela types across the screen ‘come join us’ before hitting send.

 

They barely have time to feel smug with themselves before Angela’s phone is buzzing in her hand again.

 

**I’ll be there in two minutes.**

 

At the questioning look from Aleksandra, Angela smiles down at her, “You did well, liebling, she will be here shortly.”

 

The larger woman serges up, stealing Angela’s lips in an excited kiss. She is a bit sloppy, but the blonde pays it no mind. Angela brings her hands to run over the hard muscles of Aleksandra’s stomach, letting her fingers play over the ridges between her deeply defined abdominals. The light touches relax the bodybuilder and while she is distracted, Angela roughly shoves her, making her fall back onto the bed. The bed frame creaks in protest of the sudden weight, but holds steady.

 

It’s just as Angela is about to crawl back between those powerful legs that their door opens and shuts quickly behind their new arrival.

 

Fareeha obviously rushed to get there, her face flushed visibly even under her darker skin, and clothes ruffled. She takes in the scene quickly, eyes flitting over Aleksandra on the bed and Angela standing over her before starting to strip quickly and messily.

 

Angela giggles at how eager she seems, “Hello to you too, dear.”

 

Aleksandra booms a boisterous laugh from the bed and the flush on Fareeha’s face gets just a fraction brighter.

 

“Quiet, the both of you. You are fortunate that I was on my way back already when I received your little video,” she grumbles as she steps out of her slacks.

 

“Oh,” Angela starts, putting herself in the brunette’s personal space and helping to remove her bra as she starts to mouth at her neck, “don’t get upset, we are only teasing. Now go greet Aleks, she must be feeling neglected, she hasn’t even gotten to come yet.”

 

Fareeha breaks her embrace, leaving the blonde with a quick press of lips before approaching the bed, shedding her last bit of clothing, her simple black panties, as she goes.

 

Fareeha bends over the bed, dark hair loose and falling in a curtain around her face as she leans down to meet Aleksandra’s lips. The pink haired woman uses her strong core muscles to lift her chest off the bed and meets her halfway in a harsh clash of lips and teeth. Both women are strong and prideful, each trying to take control of the kiss in the moment, but after a minute, Angela steps in, putting herself on the bed and between Aleksandra’s spread thighs.

 

“That is quite enough of that,” her voice is calm but stern, drawing the attention of both of the bed’s other occupants, “you both know that I am in control here.”

 

Both women, though physically more powerful, gulp at her words.

 

“Now, I am in no mood for more teasing. I would like to come and I know you do as well. This is how it will be, I will be fucking Aleks and Fareeha will be sitting on her face. This is fine, yes?”

 

Angela is met with eager nods and gives them a moment to get into position before she places her strapon back at Aleksandra’s entrance.

 

“Ready?”

 

The bodybuilder nods, barely paying attention to the question with the tempting sight of Fareeha’s soaked center above her. With no further warning, Angela sheathes the dildo completely inside of her, ripping a groan deep from her chest which she muffles by burying her face in Fareeha’s folds.

 

The security chief cries out, back arching as Aleksandra goes to town on her. Aleksandra’s full lips play over her wet folds, tonguing her soaked lower lips and parting her outer lips to get at the source of her wetness. Her agile tongue thrusts up into her opening, lapping at her inner walls and luxuriating in the constant flow of slick into her mouth, basking in the heady taste.

 

Angela is not idle during Aleksandra’s explorations. She watches her lovers with hungry eyes as she thrusts sharply into the pink haired woman’s center. One of the doctor’s sure hands reaches up to first clutch at a bouncing breast before she runs her nails down that washboard stomach. She eyes Fareeha’s sweat slicked, muscular back and her shapely bottom as her other hand lowers to Aleksandra’s clit, rubbing small circles roughly onto the bundle of nerves.

 

Aleksandra writhes under the both of them, obviously close by the rising pitch of her groans. Her hands grip tighter at Fareeha’s hips, painted nails digging into the flesh as she moves her mouth to focus in on the brunette’s clit in hopes of dragging her over the edge with her. Angela notes how close the other two are and speeds up her thrusts, her own climax drawing nearer by the second. 

 

It doesn't take much after all the teasing she’s had today, and Aleksandra is the first to come, a loud cry falling from her lips as her body tries to fold in on itself, forcing her mouth harder into Fareeha’s center. She never stops the movements of her mouth and the vibrations of her climax along with her sucking on her clit forces Fareeha over the edge as well.

 

Angela watches both of her partners reach their peaks and the sight and sound of them coming gives her that last bit of stimuli for her to come as well. She buries the strapon as deep as she can into Aleksandra, stiffening above her as she gives a few last jerky thrusts, drawing out the last of their climaxes before she slumps from her position, draping herself over her largest lover.

 

Fareeha has rolled off Aleksandra’s face and she lies beside them, panting harshly.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she gasps out.

 

Her declaration sets them all into a fit of breathless giggles. They clutch at each other in their mirth, exhausted from their activities and warm in the afterglow. They stop laughing with contented sighs and Angela reaches for the straps at her hips holding the strapon in place. She discards it to the floor of their room before relaxing back against her muscled lovers, all on the verge of sleep when she mutters what is on her mind at the moment.

 

“Lena will be upset that she missed this.”

 

Fareeha and Aleksandra chuckle at that before Fareeha responds, “Then we will just have to do it again when she is available. I am sure that she will have no complaints to that.”

 

“I know that I would not mind a repeat of that any time soon,” comes Aleksandra’s booming input.

 

Angela laughs softly with her lovers before laying her head on the bodybuilder’s broad shoulder with Fareeha’s arm thrown across her hips.

  
During their work hours these women are Pharah or Zarya or Tracer or Mercy, but in their off time, they are hers and Angela loves those moments the most.

**Author's Note:**

> that's all of that, hope you enjoyed and such and all comments, kudo, and whatnot are greatly appreciated.
> 
> if you wanna find me to talk or whatever, I'm genderqueermusketeer on tumblr, stop by any time, I'm literally always on tumblr


End file.
